Somebody's Back
by iluvmiamichael
Summary: Remember the third book in The Princess Diaries series? Well, none of happened. Mia never sent those anonymous letters to Michael and Michael never got the courage to tell Mia anything. He still goes to Japan, though, to pursue his dream and invents the CardioArm. Its been three years since Mia has seen Michael. Now that he returns, will old feelings return with him?


Disclaimer- None of the characters belong to me (unfortunately). I only own the plot (thankfully). I hope you all enjoy it! R&R please! :)

Summary- Remember the third book in The Princess Diaries series? Well, none of it happened (except the part when Mia breaks up with Kenny). Mia never sent those anonymous letters to Michael and Michael never got the courage to tell Mia anything. He still goes to Japan, though, to pursue his dream and invents the CardioArm. Its been three years since Mia has seen Michael. Now that he returns to Manhattan, will old feelings return with him? Michael is 27 and Mia is 24.

~Somebody's back...~

Ok, so I am still in shock. I just found out the most surprising thing I have found out since... Well, since I found out I was a princess. Hmmm...What could be more astonishing for a girl than finding out that she is the soul heir to a small principality? Yeah, her finding out that her best friend is getting MARRIED! That too to, guess who... KENNY SHOWALTER!

I just got a call from her like, fifteen minutes ago. This is how our conversation went:

Me: (answering my cell) Hey Lilly! What's up?

Lilly: (sounding way too excited) I have some really good news!

Me: Really? Its been a while since I heard anything good. What is it?

Lilly: (squealing) I am getting MARRIED!

Me: !

Yeah, seriously, this was my reaction! I couldn't find any response to this! It was like I had suddenly gone dumb. That was until Lilly shrieked from the other side of the phone.

" MIIIAAAA!"

" Ouch! What the heck, Lilly?" I wasn't even kidding. She had nearly shattered my eardrums! Nearly.

" Why in the world wouldn't you reply to me?" she asked.

" I was about to! You just didn't give me a chance!" I defended myself. I was really pleased with myself that I could still talk!

" Yeah right," she said sarcastically, " 4 minutes and 20 seconds weren't enough for you?"

God. Being best friends with a genius is hard. Like really.

" What, you were counting minutes?"

" Shut up, dumbass! Now, tell me! What do you think?" she asked.

" Of what?" I replied intelligently. Only realized it later.

" OF MY MARRIAGE, IDIOT!" she shouted again.

" Geez, Lilly! What is it with you? Are you pregnant or something?" I inquired.

"What! Why would you say that?" she asked.

" Because, for one you're having sudden mood swings and second, I thought you never believed in marriages?" which was true because, I remember, she once said that, to her, marriage was just a piece of paper.

I knew she was taken aback by my backfire because her scissor like tongue never took so long to reply.

"Umm... I think marriages are right if they are with the right person," she finally confessed.

I was the first time I had heard her saying something so...so...sensitive!

" So, apparently, you think Kenny Showalter is the right person?" Gross!

" Why, is there something wrong with him?" she asked in a reproaching tone.

" Of course not!" I said hurriedly, " I think you guys are just perfect for each other. So, when are you planning it?"

The former seemed to please her because she calmed down. The latter seemed to change the topic for us which was really lucky for me.

" We're planning it in a month. The date isn't set but there's so much to do! We have decided it around 27 or 28 since that will be the only time we can get ourselves off work," Wow," Hey! I was thinking something. Will you be my maid of honor?"

The question caught me off guard. " Umm, you want me to be your maid of honor?" I asked. " Of course! You're my best friend! Say yes," she said.

Lilly was actually asking me to be her maid of honor! A concept she had actually found really stupid before. Hell, she was marrying! Sonething she had said was only a piece of paper before!

" Um, sure I guess," I seemed to recover from my daze. All of this was happening so fast, it was kindavhard to process it.

" God!" she exclaimed. " God what?" I asked. " We have so much to do! All the decorations, venue, the date, guest list of course..." she blabbered on and on. I only started paying attention when I heard the mention of a certain name.

"... Michael will be coming next week..."

*panic attack again*

" Michael?" my heart started beating fast and for some reason, I felt really hot. Temperature wise, I mean.

" Yeah, of course. He just can't miss my wedding! Besides, his cardioArm thingy is now completed so he'll settle in Manhattan, I think," she said.

Michael! Michael Moscovitz was coming back!

How was I supposed to deal with so much information, all in one day?

And settling here? This was all news to me! Way to go, Mia!

And then, I hear a thing Lilly said. That's because I was in deep, deep shit!

A/N- Hey people! So here's the first chapter to this story! Please read and review!

Aditi


End file.
